Angel of Kindness : Freya's Beginning
by FreyaDev
Summary: Meet Freya, a girl from Kindness Village. She enjoys making friends and having fun. When she meets Francis and eventually her sister , Luna, her life is changed as she goes on a adventure through the Kindness Planet. What will her life become and why is she being called an Angelic Knight?
1. A New Life in a New Village

This fan fiction story is related to the game I am developing with RPG Maker MV. Most of the story elements are in the game itself. RPG Maker MV was created by the Kodokawa Cooperation and by Yoji Hima. Please support the story and the game too. This story is written in Freya Cassandra's view as a flashback….

—

My name is Freya Cassandra and I am 21 years old. I am the Angel of Kindness for the Kindness Planet and my nickname in the Angelic Realm is "Angelic Knight", but how did I get here you ask?

I was once human like you and I enjoyed my life on the Kindness Planet while I was there. It was fun when it was fun, sad when it was sad, and so on. My life turned however when I was only five years old. I was very young back then, but my family and I were living in Kiabigan Village, a Filipino village southeast of Kindness Village. It wasn't bad…..until it all changed for me and my mother, Tina…..

—

OCTOBER 23rd, 2000

Kiabigan Village

Sylph Territory

—

I woke up that day thinking that it would be a normal day. My mother would go to work in Downtown, while my dad would stay with me at home. My dad was, and still is, a medical coding specialist, or someone who codes patient's medical illnesses using numbers. My mother was and also still is a registered nurse in the Kiabigan Hospital in downtown. On this day, my dad took me to the park to have fun. Little did I knew that this would be the last time for a while Ill be going to a Kiabigan controlled park.

At the park, my father and I would go on the swing set together. I got to use the swing set a bit easier because I had boots on that helped me reach the ground. Easier to push off that is. When we got off the swing set, we decided to have a bit of a picnic. We got to eat chicken and anything we bought from the park. After our little picnic, we were ready to head home, until a piece of paper flew in our direction. My dad unwrapped the paper and it did not look good. It read

" All humans must leave the villages. This is elf/sylph territory now. You have until tomorrow or you will be punished"

At the time, I did not know that there was a bit of a race and territory war. The sylphs and elves were about to control my hometown in Kiabigan Village and we needed to tell mother that we had to leave for another village.

We ran home and did everything we can to get ready to move out. I hated to leave home, but this was probably the only option. We packed up everything, clothes, toys, games, anything that we needed before moving out the following day. When mother got home that day, we told her to get ready to move out.

"Mom, Im scared" I told mother

" Don't worry anak (child). Ill protect you" She replied back

OCTOBER 24th, 2000 , the night of the move

The next day, we woke up and something didn't seem right. Normally, our neighbors would be saying hello to us, even the young kids, but it never happened. I decided to take a peek outside and I found lots of clothing scattered as well as things people would wear , like gloves, and shoes. Something wasn't right. Just as when we were to head to check on our neighbors, one of the Kiabigan Sylphs yelled at us in Tagalog, the Filipino language

" Umalis ka dito. Hindi ka maligayang pagdating dito!

( Get out of here. You are not welcomed here!) "

I was so scared, but I wanted to stay. So I tried responding

" LET ME STAY!" I yelled out

That sylph then insulted my family and race

" Ikaw at ang iyong pamilya ay pantao basura!

Ngayon makakuha ng out sa dito! ( You and your family are human trash! NOW, Get out of here!) "

We ran for the exits, taking whatever we packed up with us to somewhere safe. My family and I were very lucky because just after we left, I saw a plume of smoke in what is now our old home. Something was going on there. We arrived in a different village to the northeast. It was interesting because it was quiet. Most residents were asleep since it was almost midnight, but we made our way to the services office.

In the office, two workers were still up in the morning. This was a 24 hour service center for the village. My mother, Tina, decided to talk with the representative.

"Hello and welcome to Kindness Village. How can I help you?" The representative asked

"I would like to relocate here to Kindness Village along with my husband and daughter" My mom replied.

"Sure. Just fill out the paper work here and you will be all set to go" The representative said

No wonder why it looks nice and pretty here. This place was Kindness Village. I took a look around the service area and the representatives were smiling at me. They were so nice. Moments later, the representative came back and looks like we have a new home.

"Good news mam. We have a house for you just south of the office. Its a 2 bedroom house with a guest room. I hope you make a good life here in Kindness Village" the representative said as she handed over the house keys to my mother and father

"Freya, honey. Were home…new home" My mother happily cried

I was happy too, but I was still sad about leaving our old home behind, but it was for the best.

When we got to our new home, we decided to sleep for the night. It was a long day for us, but it is the beginning of our new life….

NEXT CHAPTER:

My life in Kindness Village was about to begin. I am to have my first weapon as well as learn how to fight to defend myself and my family. Also, I celebrate my birthday as well as meet a boy from Kiabigan Village who also had a very sad past.


	2. My First Taste of Fighting

Chapter 1.20 B- First Taste of a Fight

October 24th, 2000

Before I fell asleep that night, I talked to my mother about what happened that day.

"Mother, I hope they made it out safely" I told her as I remembered what happened earlier in the day

"Me too honey. All we can do…is pray" She replied to me

I had to believe that they made it out alive. Little did I know, I would meet one of those residents on my birthday the next day.

OCTOBER 25th, 2000

The next day, I woke up a bit early than usual. I attempted to sneak into the kitchen to see what my mother was preparing. It looks like nothing was there, but it was dark. I located the light switch and to my surprise, my parents were already awake.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They greeted me

I was never expecting my parents to wake up early, but they did give me a good surprise on my birthday. I hugged them. On this day, I was 5 years old and if you would like, 1 day old in a new village. As I went back to my room to change my clothes, my father told me to meet him in his room for a surprise gift.

"Honey, after you change, head to my room. I have a surprise gift for you" He told me

I went to my room and changed into boots to half of my knees, knee-high socks, a t-shirt, and a skirt. It was hot here in the village and it felt like it was in the 90s. I headed to my fathers room.

"Hello, honey. I have something interesting for you" He tells me as he reaches behind his bed

I really wondered what it was. It only took him a few minutes to take out something short, but pointy.

"Freya, honey" He began to say. "Many kids would get toys and games on their birthday, but I am giving you a lesson on how to fight back" He finished as he showed me the shiny pointy object

I was looking at the object and trying to figure out what it is. He then tells me what it was. It was a sword.

"This here is a short sword. In the battle field, women and young girls would use these to fight. Men would use long swords in battle." He started as I looked at the short sword with awe. "I bought this sword for none other than yourself. You will eventually need to fight back against your enemy and creatures out in the field" he finished as I got surprised

It was a nice short sword and I really liked how it looked. He then handed me the sword that also had a letter attached to it.

"Happy birthday, Freya. I hope you like your gift. This sword is to be used in defense only. Use this to fight out of something. Defeat the creatures that try to harm you. Don't ever forget that we are here to guide you. Love, prayers, and Kindness, mom and dad"

I read the letter and hugged my dad for the gift. Speaking of the sword, it looked like he wanted me to give me something extra along with the sword.

" Before I forget, I need to give you these" My dad said as he handed me 20 shiny objects. 10 of them were red, while the other 10 were white.

* "These shards are used to give you power with your sword. Most if not, all of your abilities will be using these shards. Use the power of the shards to guide you to victory" My dad explained

* Skill cost items mechanic mentioned here *

These shards were cool looking and I can't wait to use them. He then tasked me with my first mission to do.

"As part of your birthday treat, your mom wanted to make something to bring to the Kindness Park later. She said she needed 5 bat wings in order to do it. With your sword, you can now defeat 5 bats in the Bat Grotto to collect their wings" My dad requested

I told my father that I am ready to do it and I would do anything to save myself and the family.

As I headed out to Kindness Field, several of the residents in the village were out and about as it is morning here in the village. They noticed that I was new.

"Hello young one" an older resident said

"Hi there, how are you today?" I asked

"Im great. I heard that you are brand new around here. Welcome to Kindness Village" She welcomed me

"Thanks mam. It looks so nice here" I replied politely

"It is. I hope you have fun here in the village" She said

It was so nice to see the people of Kindness Village so friendly to new residents. I headed to Kindness Field and into the Bat Grotto.

It was a cave just to the west of the village. Not to far of a walk, but as soon as I went inside, I felt a bit scared since this was my first time inside of a cave armed with a sword. I had to collect 5 bat wings for mother. I took out my sword ready for anything. I was about to have my very first fight as a 5 year old.

As I looked for the bats, I looked inside my bag and it contained 4 potions in the event I needed them. It also contained a few antidotes, and a few stimulants. Stimulants will actually revive you if you fell unconscious or if an ally were to that is. I closed my bag in time because I heard a screech and it was loud. I made sure I had my sword out, ready for a fight.

[FREYA: 150 HP]

Opponents: 50 HP

The bat was ready to attack. It had green wings and a purple face. It opened its fangs ready to bite me, but I swung my sword and it went flying toward the wall. My first sword swing was complete.

Bat number 1: 10 HP

The bat wasn't finished with me. It went for me again and I hard my sword ready, but it flew down toward my legs, I decided to jump and I tried to stomp on it. I just got it in there because it was led under my feet. First bat wing collected.

I continued going inside the cave and searched for the rest of the bats and I found them all. I got my wings and was about to head back. I went for the exit, but as I went there, a magical force prevented me from exiting the cave, then I heard another screech and this one, was louder that the other bats. What was odd about this bat is that….it talked!

I got scared at that point.

"(I see human girl scared. Time to eat") I heard it say

I got more scared because it wanted to eat and it wanted to teat me. I had to stay calm and trust my new sword to defeat this bat. As I studied the bat, something else was odd. As it opened its mouth and showed its fangs, blood was dripping. This bat wasn't kidding, it would eat anyone who tried to harm it. I had to be careful. I prayed that I would do well in this battle.

"(Human girl wants to fight? Ill make sure to end you to eat you)" I heard it say.

The bat flew toward me and it was faster than the other bats I battled. I swung my sword, but the bat flew high and fast and I missed. I turned around and it rushed for my neck. I had no choice but to put my arms in the way It bit me and it was hard. Not only that, but I felt weaker. It turned out that it was sucking blood from me. That explained the blood dripping earlier. I had to stay focused to stay alive.

I decided to make a run for it. I ran for the exit and I taught the bat was going to follow me, but I was lucky it didn't. I headed back home to give the wings to my mother.

Back home, I handed the wings to my mother. I was breathing hard since I was running home. My mother had to check me out for injuries.

"It looks like you were bitten, but you made it out alive." My mom told me.

A few hours later, the dish my mom was cooking was finished, but we decide to head to the Kindness Park to enjoy it. We entered the park and found a picnic area to play in. My mother and I met father here. We saw a lot of kids in the park, but there was one in particular that my mother had an eye on. He was sitting by himself. She decided to have me make a new friend. I went to his area and met him. He happened to be from Kiabigan Village.

"Hi there" I said

"Hello there" He replied

"My name is Freya Cassandra, what's yours?" I asked as I introduced myself

"Hi Freya, my name is Francis Ampon and I am from Kiabigan Village. Nice to meet you" He replied

"I am guessing you were one of the lucky ones" I said trying to see if he can see where I was going

It turned out that Francis Ampon was a resident of Kiabigan Village and was lucky to escape yesterday after we were ordered out. Im happy he made it out. A few minutes later, I decided to invite him to my house. He accepted the invite, but when we arrived back home after the party, I turned on the news and what I saw made me worry about my new friend.

"We interrupt this basketball game to bring you this breaking story" The news anchor said as the Breaking News transition animation played

"A resident of Kiabigan Village is in the Roadside Hospital tonight after being knocked unconscious. Authorities believe that the attacker was a man and a woman…."

NEXT CHAPTER:

Just as I met Francis Ampon, he is knocked unconscious, but it got a whole lot worse Im afraid. The Kindness Camp, the Kiabigan Sylphs, and the territory war had begun, but I was about to get some help, help from another friendly team.

NEXT CHAPTER DATE: After the implementation of chapter 1.20C into the game (Sometime between December 10 and December 20)


End file.
